The Mega Chaos Emerald
by Rosie the Echidna
Summary: SNEAK PEAK! Tails and Sonic find a strange new emerald in station square and it starts doing strange things to Sonic. Our favorite blue hedgehog has ungone a serious new situation! Read and find out what happens to our supersonic hero!


**I just played the special demo for Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire and it was awesome! Not only that, it gave me a great idea for a great Sonic the Hedgehog story by combing one of the concepts of the new Pokemon games with the Sonic fandom. I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC OR TAILS! THEY BELONG TO SEGA!**

* * *

><p>It was another morning for Miles "Tails" Prowler as he was strolling Station Square, eating a chili dog that he just bought. He look around at the city scenery as he walked by. A few moments later, he walked by an ordinary trashcan, but there was something in it that caught the young fox's attention, a gleaming object that sparkled from the top of the pile of trash.<p>

"Huh? What was that?" Tails questioned.

He walked closer to the trash can and saw that the gleaming from a blue object, covered in trash, that appeared to be part of a gem.

"Hey, could that be a Chaos Emerald?!"

Curious, Tails reached in and grabbed the object from the trash can, revealing it to be a blue and red chaos emerald shaped gem. It definitely wasn't your everyday Chaos Emerald, having two colors at once. The gem shined in the kitsune's hand, radiating it's red and blue colors. When Tails got a closer look at it, he was one puzzled fox.

"Wait a minute... This isn't a Chaos Emerald." Tails concluded, "What is this?"

Just then, Sonic the Hedgehog sped up to the young fox from behind and greeted him.

"Hey Tails! How's it hanging?" Sonic greeted.

Tails turned around and saw his brotherly best friend standing in front him with a smile.

"Oh hey Sonic." Tails replied, "Hey look what I found in the trash." Tails showed Sonic the strange blue and red emerald he found earlier.

"Huh? It's that supposed to be a Chaos Emerald?" the confused hedgehog asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't look like usual chaos emerald. I think it could be something else."

"Let me see that."

Tails nodded and handed Sonic the blue and red emerald. He took a close look at it, seeing it radiate it's mysterious colors.

"Hmm... Let's see if works like a normal emerald." Sonic said as he brought it close to him and prepare to say those famous magic words.

"Chaos Control!"

As soon as Sonic said those words, the emerald began glowing brighter than before and shone its blue and red lights wildly. It gave off a bright blue and red flash making Sonic and Tails shield their eyes. As soon as the flash was over the emerald Sonic was holding suddenly disappeared into his body, Sonic didn't notice this. To his view, the emerald just plain disappeared.

"Whoa. What just happened?!" Tails asked, a little shooken up.

"I don't know. First it gives off a flash and then it vanishes just like that..." Sonic said.

After a few seconds, Sonic felt a sharp uneasiness inside his body, which made him lower his head and strain. His whole body was aching from the uncomfortable sensation inside him. Tails looked at him with high concern.

"Sonic! Are you okay?!" Tails exclaimed, worried.

"Argh... What's happening to me?!" Sonic exclaimed.

All of a sudden Sonic began to glow with bright blue light as a force field enveloped over him. It began to grow bigger and bigger until the force field burst open and reveiled Sonic with his entire body glowing light blue as it gave off a enlarged silhouette. Soon, the light faded and Sonic, who had his eyes closed, appearance drastically changed. His entire body was enlarged quite a bit and he grew more quills on his head and they were much larger, as well as the top two spines on his back. His arms were no longer peach, but light blue, with dark blue stripes, his shoes turned from red and white to navy blue and grey and the back of his legs had little blue spines, near the shoes. Sonic opened his eyes and felt all of the strain and pain he felt before leave his body. When he looked at himself and saw the drastic change, he was astonished. Tails was shocked too, for his best friend looked almost completely different. His eyes went wide.

"WHOA! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Tails yelled.

"I don't know, but I feel... stronger... Like some kind of new power just burst inside of me." Sonic described.

Tails then pulled out mech out of nowhere and used it scan Sonic's body. It was a scanner used to measure a person's power level, like a scouter. When Tails got the results from his scan read that Sonic power level increase exponentially.

"Wow! You weren't kidding!" Tails exclaimed, "You're power level just shot up at a high rate!"

"Did that emerald do this to me?" Sonic wondered.

"Maybe... but can't tell for sure right now. Let's get back to workshop and see if we can sort this out." Tails suggested.

"Good idea." Sonic agreed with a nod.

Sonic started sprinting back to Mystic Ruins, leaving behind a blue blur but also leaving behind a strong burst of wind that blasted Tails straight in the face and made him sheild his eyes. A big cloud of dust filled the area Sonic once was. Soon the cloud of dust disappeared and Tails stopped shielding his eyes to see that Sonic was long gone.

"Guess that power boost made him a lot faster too..." Tails sighed as he spun his two tails and started flying after the flying after the hedgehog.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess you weren't expecting that! Well, what do you guys think? Was it creative or what?! I'm really proud of it! Oh and by the way, the cover picture you saw earlier? That's Mega Sonic! I plan on expanding the story later when I have some more time. Tell me what you think about it in the reviews until then. Sayonara for now!<strong>


End file.
